All I've ever wanted
by HTSpanner
Summary: Leanne's dreams come true when she falls pregnant with Peter's baby, but will her Dad's return to the street cause trouble as conflict arises between Les and her long lost mother Stella - Leanne's in the middle of it all not knowing what to do, putting stress on her and the baby. Will she be able to cope? Read on to find out more...
1. Midsummer Mornings

It was midsummer, and the sun was shining brightly through their bedroom window. Leanne's eyes fluttered open, a smile spread across her face. She rolled over to face her husband Peter, who she noticed was also awake, smiling at her. He leant over and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose which made her lightly chuckle.

"Morning beautiful," Peter said.

"Morning, how long have you been awake?" Leanne answered smiling.

"Not long, about fifteen minutes, I've just been watching you sleep. You look so peaceful and calm when you're sleeping."

Leanne laughed "Really?"

"Really" and he once again leant over to Leanne, but this time he captured her into a sweet loving kiss.

"You know, we don't have to pick Simon up for another two hours and he's probably having fun at Ken and Deirdre's since Amy's there to keep him company, so why don't me and you make the most of it and have a bit of fun our own?" Peter said with a cheeky grin.

Leanne responded to his question by seizing him into a lip-locking kiss...

...

Leanne sighed as she laid her head across Peter's chest. He kissed the top of her head before saying "I love you so much, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do, I love you so much too!"

"Good, I'm glad to hear it love, anyway we best start getting dressed, as we need to pick Simon up soon."

"Yeah I know, do you mind if I jump in the shower first?" Leanne asked.

"Would you mind if joined you?"

Leanne laughed "Not this time babe, otherwise we'll never end up getting ready to go and pick up Simon!"

Peter pouted then grinned "Fine," he said giving in "I'll just have to fantasise about us being in the shower together in my head instead then."

Leanne laughed rolling her eyes, a smirk on her face, as she entered the bathroom to take a shower.

Another hour passed. Peter and Leanne arrived at Ken and Deirdre's front door, knocking it a few times before Deirdre answered.

"Hello you two, come on in" Deirdre greeted them.

"Hello, how are you?" Leanne and Peter both asked as they entered the house into the living room.

"I'm fine thanks, how are you two?"

"Yeah, we're great too thanks" Leanne responded.

"MUM, DAD, Look what me and Amy helped Grandma Deirdre to make!" Simon said, as he and Amy showed them a big chocolate cake.

"Wow! Doesn't that look delicious? Is that all for me?" Peter joked.

"Of course not, it's for all of us to share!" Simon and Amy both responded.

Deirdre laughed saying to Leanne and Peter "I let them bake a cake together as I thought it would give them something to do."

"Oh right okay, well at least it kept them occupied" Leanne said smiling.

"My thoughts exactly" Deirdre chuckled.

"Where's me dad?" Peter asked.

"Where do you think?"

"Library" Peter and Leanne said in unison, both laughing.

"Oh by the way, I saw Stella earlier Leanne, I offered for her to come round for a drink later, I hope you don't mind." Deirdre asked.

Leanne looked a bit uncomfortable; she hadn't quite forgiven her long lost mother Stella quite yet even though they had built a few bridges.

"Err yeah that's fine, I might come round actually, I've built a few bridges with her so far, I might as well build a few more."

"Excellent, I'll see you again later then, around three?" Deirdre asked.

"Yeah that will be fine, right come on Simon let's get going. Bye Amy, and thanks again for having him Deirdre" Leanne said.

"Yes thank you Deirdre" Peter also said.

"Oh no worries, it's my pleasure" Deidre responded.

Leanne, Peter and Simon exited No.1 Coronation Street, and headed back home to their flat above the Barlow's' Bookies on Rosamand Street.

...

**So this is my first Coronation Street Petanne fanfic, I really hope you liked it and please review thank you!**


	2. Building Bridges

Leanne finished reading her magazine and looked up at the clock. Ten to three it read. Leanne sighed. She wasn't exactly looking forward to going to Ken and Deirdre's just to listen to Stella ramble on about the past which she would much rather forget. But she knew she had to try and make things work with her long-lost mum. She worked in her local boozer, The Rovers Return, so they couldn't keep snapping at each other every chance that they got. Leanne was determined to try and make amends with her. Of course she knew it would take a while for her heart to slowly heal, after it had be broken from when her mother abandoned her thirty years ago as a baby.

"I best start making tracks Peter, it's ten to three," Leanne called to the next room which Peter was in with Simon. He was helping him with his maths homework, as he knew maths wasn't Leanne's strongest subject.

Peter came through to their small living room, "Okay love, have a good time, try not to end up in any arguments with anyone."

"Thanks, and I'll try not to," Leanne chuckled.

Leanne was so grateful at how supportive Peter had been since she found out that Stella was her mum. She will admit that she was angry with him at first for not telling her. He had found out after finding a picture of her in Stella's purse, but she soon understood that it wasn't Peter's secret to tell and that he just wanted her 30th birthday to be special. Leanne's 30th birthday didn't go to plan, as it was the day that she found out who Stella really was. What the real reason was for her arriving in Weatherfield? The day she found out that Stella was in fact her mum.

"Lea? You okay love, you've been quite for the past couple of minutes," Peter asked concerned.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about when I found out about Stella."

"Oh...you know I am deeply sorry for the way your 30th Birthday turned out don't you?" Peter said sounding a bit guilty.

"Aww, love I know it wasn't your fault, I don't blame you don't worry." Leanne said giving Peter a hug and a peck on the lips.

"Right its five to three now, so I need to get going. Si, I'm going now I'll see you later" Leanne called, knowing that Simon would come running. He came in and gave Leanne a big hug and said "See you later mum, love you."

"I love you too sweetheart" Leanne said as she kissed the top of his head. She kissed Peter on the lips "Right, by love, I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye" Peter replied. With that Leanne headed out of the flat towards No.1 Coronation Street.

...

Leanne knocked on the door, hearing commotion coming from the other side. She guessed Stella was already there. Deidre came and answered the door, allowing her to come inside. Leanne entered the small living room and saw Stella sitting on the sofa with a glass of white wine in her hand.

"..Hi" Leanne said awkwardly.

Stella smiled "Hi, how are you?"

Leanne sat down on the opposite sofa, and took the glass of white wine into her hand that Deirdre had kindly got her.

"I'm okay thanks, how about you?"

"Yeah I'm fine too thanks" Stella replied.

There was an awkward silence, no one knowing what to say.

"...So I hear that Eva's got eyes for Nick, I overheard her telling Tina." Leanne chuckled remembering the time when her and Nick had fled of to Scotland all those years ago so they could get married.

"Yeah she has, you're okay with it aren't you?" Stella asked uncertain.

"Of course I am, look me and Nick are history, if Eva wants to give it a go with him I won't mind." Leanne smiled, putting Stella at ease a bit. Stella was worried that she wasn't going to say the right thing, and make Leanne dislike her even more. She never knew what was the right thing to say to her, without Leanne taking it the wrong way.

Before they knew it half an hour had passed. Deirdre had gone out and left them to it, giving them a bit of time to get to know each other better. Once they got talking, they didn't stop until...

"Did you love my dad?" Leanne asked.

Stella looked a bit shocked. She didn't expect to be asked that question. She smiled at Leanne and put her hand on top of hers.

"One time I did yeah, I loved your dad very, very much. We were childhood sweethearts, much like Nick and yourself. We had been in love since we were fifteen, and when I was seventeen and fell pregnant with you me and your dad were over the moon. We couldn't off been happier. You weren't exactly planned but we both knew how much we wanted a child together."

Leanne had tears in her eyes as Stella wiped them away with her thumb.

"You dad was really supportive throughout the whole nine months. He helped me through the morning sickness, got me food when I had midnight cravings and he never left my side when I was giving birth to you. I just don't think we realised how hard it was going to be after the birth. But you must understand it was a million times harder to leave. It's something I have terribly regretted every day of my life since."

Leanne nodded, not quite knowing what to say. Stella opened up her arms and embraced Leanne in them, never letting her go. She loved her daughter so very much, and she was thankful that she had her in her life again...


	3. Could I be?

A month had pasted and Leanne and Stella had started to become quite close, much to Eva's dislike as she was jealous. But Leanne didn't care, she had her mum back in her life and that was all that mattered. Leanne and Stella were finally in a place where they could be comfortable around each other, talking to each other normally without there been an awkward vibe between them.

Peter awoke at 5:00am, to hear heaving sounds emitting from the bathroom. He suddenly noticed the sounds were coming from Leanne. He rushed into the bathroom to her side and held her medium blonde hair back for her, as he rubbed small circles on her back. She violently threw up for a couple more minutes, until she fell back into Peter's arms breathing heavily, wiping her mouth on some tissue.

"My gosh, are you okay love, I don't think I've ever seen you be sick like that before." Peter asked worried.

"Don't worry Peter; it's probably just a bug. Deirdre told me that she was ill last week. I might have caught it of her." Leanne replied.

"Still, don't you think you should go to the doctors just to be safe?"

"Look, if I'm still being sick in the next few days then I'll go. I don't want to go to the doctors only to be told I've got the flu or something, they'll think I'm stupid because everyone gets the flu every now and again." Leanne responded.

"Fine, as long as you're okay, that's all I care about." Peter leaned over and saw that Leanne was fast asleep against his chest. Peter smiled and lifted Leanne up carefully into his arms and carried her back to their bedroom. He laid he down on their bed pulling the quilt up, then getting into the bed himself and cuddling up to her, putting his arms around her stomach. He then too drifted off into a deep sleep.

...

It was now 9 O'clock Saturday morning, they had had an extra four hours sleep. Leanne awoke to the smell of sausages and eggs been made in the kitchen. Eugh, the thought of food right now made her want to be sick again. She rolled over, burying her head in the pillow. Why did she feel so sick?

She somehow managed to drag herself out of bed, wrapping her dressing down around her, and then making her way into the kitchen. She saw Simon sitting at the table eating his breakfast, and Peter standing by the cooker cooking some more sausage and eggs.

"Morning Mum," Simon called over to her.

"Morning sweetheart," Leanne smiled.

"Hey love, how are you feeling?" Peter asked.

"A bit better, I still feel a bit sick though" Leanne groaned as she flopped down into a chair near the kitchen counter.

"Oh I'm sorry love, do you want a sausage and egg sandwich?"

"No, I'm okay ta; I think I'm just going to make myself a cup of tea and have a few digestive biscuits."

"Okay love" Peter smiled sympathetically, stroking her hair.

...

An hour and a half later, they had dropped Simon off to footie practice and went into the Rovers – it wasn't like they had anything better to do as they had decided to close up the shop until tomorrow.

"Oh hiya love, how are you both?" Stella shouted from the bar, calling her and Peter over.

They saw Ken and Deirdre sitting at the bar too, so they went over and greeted them.

"Hi, yeah we're okay thanks, how are you?" Leanne asked in return.

"Yeah I'm okay thanks." Stella smiled.

"We were fine, until this one here threw up 5 O'clock this morning," Peter said putting his arms around Leanne.

"Oh gosh are you okay, how are you feeling, why do you think that was?" Stella, Deirdre and Ken all called out at once in concern.

"Honestly I'm fine; it's probably just a bug." Leanne replied.

"If it is you might have got it off me, I was sick last week." Deirdre said.

"See Peter, what did I tell you? It's probably just a bug, you worry too much babe." Leanne said kissing Peter on the lips.

"It's only because I care" Peter replied.

"I know you do," Leanne smiled.

"Mind you, I wasn't sick at 5 O'clock in the morning, I was sick around 1 O'clock in the afternoon after lunch," Deirdre piped up.

"Hmm, I don't know then," Leanne replied looking slightly confused.

"Stella, you okay? You've been quiet for the past few minutes," Peter asked.

"Yes I'm fine, err what time did you say you were throwing up?"

"About 5 O'clock, why?" Leanne responded.

"Nothing, it's just that, well I'm not sure, I was just thinking that maybe... oh never mind it doesn't matter," Stella answered.

"No go on, what were you going to say?" Leanne wanted to know.

"...Well it's just that...I don't know if this is going to freak you out or not and don't go jumping to conclusions but...5 O'clock is around the same time I got morning sickness when I was pregnant with you and Eva."

Leanne didn't say anything. She just stood there in shock. Out of all the things she thought her mum might have said that definitely wasn't it. Peter, Stella, Deirdre and Ken looked at her waiting for her to say something, but no words came out. Could she be pregnant? She didn't know...


	4. Red or Blue?

Leanne's head was spinning. The thought that she might be pregnant hadn't even crossed her mind. Even though they hadn't really been using protection she didn't really think much of it. She had always dreamed for her own baby with Peter, even though she loved Simon to bits. She longed for a baby of her own.

"Love, are you okay?" Peter said to Leanne.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit shocked that's all."

"Remember what I said, don't go jumping to conclusions, it was just a thought." Stella said.

"Yeah we know, but love I still think we best get a pregnancy test just so we can be sure whether you are or not." Peter said.

"Yeah I know."

"Listen, why don't you go and get the pregnancy test, take it, then come back later to tell us if we need to be celebrating on you being pregnant or not?" Stella smiled.

Leanne smiled back. "Yeah okay that sounds like a plan." Her and Peter finished off their drinks, said bye and headed out to go and get a pregnancy test.

Twenty minutes later they returned home with the test.

"Right, do you want to go and do the test then love?" Peter asked.

Leanne just nodded and went off to the bathroom. She returned three minutes later, the pregnancy test in her hand. She came and sat down on the sofa next to Peter and hoped for the best. She felt both nervous and excited. Was she about to become a mummy-to-be? Leanne suddenly had a thought. "You do want a baby don't you Peter?" Leanne asked uncertain.

Peter smiled putting his arms around her "Of course I do love, more than anything in the world, we'd have our own baby."

Leanne chuckled "I know, our little family would be complete. Me, you, Simon and the little one. Do you think Simon will be happy if I am pregnant?"

"I think he'd be delighted, he'd get to be a big brother and I'm sure he'd love that."

Two minutes had passed. "Right, I think its okay to see now whether we are about to add another addition to our family or not."

Leanne looked extremely nervous. She looked at Peter and said "Can you look at it?"

Peter simply nodded "Of course love." Peter picked up the test, his hand covering the result; he held it then opened it to see a little blue line. It was confirmed. Peter has a huge grin on his face, stretching from ear to ear. "We have lift off," he said pointing his finger up.

Leanne squealed in delight and fell on top of Peter giving him a big hug.

"I can't believe it; we've actually made our own baby, our own baby Peter!" Leanne said in shock.

Peter laughed at her reaction. "I know, it's the most wonderful news I've had in ages – I'm going to be a daddy again."

Leanne just grinned, she was grinning so much that her cheeks were beginning to ache. She lay down, her head resting in his lap and her legs lying on the rest of the sofa. Peter put his hand on her stomach and kissed her temple. She placed her hand on top of his and smiled up at him.

...

Leanne and Peter had decided to call Stella, Ken and Deirdre round to theirs instead, as they didn't really want to announce the pregnancy to them in the Rovers. They soon arrived and Leanne answered the door letting them into their living room. They sat down as Peter offered drinks.

Peter and Leanne and sat down opposite, not saying a word. Stella, Ken and Deirdre all eagerly looked at Leanne and Peter waiting for them to say something. There was a short silence before their faces broke out into huge grins. Peter once again put his hand on Leanne's stomach, Leanne putting her hand on top. "We're pregnant!" Peter announced, you could hear the happiness in his voice.

They all jumped up squealing with happiness, joy and delight for them. "CONGRATUALATIONS" Stella, Ken and Deirdre all shouted, a bit over excited. There were hugs all around. When Stella hugged Leanne she whispered in her ear "I really am pleased for you sweetheart, you deserve to be happy. You're already a brilliant mum to Simon and you going to be an even more fantastic Mum to this little one."

"Thanks mum that really means a lot, by the way do you mind not telling Eva? I'd prefer to tell her in my own time, when I feel the time is right." Leanne said.

"Yeah that's fine love; tell her whenever you're ready."

They all celebrated and chatted for about another hour until Stella had to return to the pub and Leanne and Peter had to go and pick up Simon from footie practice. They both agreed not to tell Simon or anybody else yet until they were certain that everything was okay with the baby. Leanne and Peter were still getting over the shock themselves at the moment but they were definitely ecstatic with the news. They were now one step further to their family being complete...


	5. Perfect was the Word

Two weeks had passed. Leanne had been to the doctors and it was confirmed that she was around seven weeks pregnant. She had her first scan booked for Monday 3rd September by which time she would be around twelve weeks. So far Leanne and Peter had managed to keep their news quiet, but they found it hard as they were so excited.

Leanne preformed her everyday ritual once again and threw up in the bathroom. She hated it, she was also constantly tired and she often had trouble keeping her food down. She tried eating saltine crackers followed by an ice cold glass of water to keep herself hydrated. She wiped her mouth after throwing up again and gargled some water before spitting it back out. She then wiped her mouth on the towel before emerging into the kitchen.

"Hiya love, you feeling any better, I've just heard you been sick again," Peter said to Leanne, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Not really, eugh, I hate this morning sickness, I hope I don't have it for much longer." Leanne complained.

"Well according to the doctor, you should hopefully stop getting morning sickness when you're around twelve weeks and you're only seven, so you still have about five weeks of it left yet."

"Great, I'm overjoyed" Leanne replied sarcastically.

"Should I go and wake Simon up? It is half nine." Leanne asked.

"Yeah if you could that would be great, do you want a cup of coffee love, don't worry its decaf."

"Aww, yes please that would be great."

...

Peter and Leanne had booked a nice meal together at the Bistro that night. It would give them a chance to spend some quality time together. Fortunately Stella had offered to have Simon for the night, which they were highly grateful for. They sat down at a table at the far end in the corner. It was the perfect little spot for them Leanne thought.

"Aww this is sweet isn't it? There's even a small rose in the centre of our table." Leanne said leaning forward to smell the red rose which touched the tip of her nose tickling it slightly. She knew, before it had even really begun that this evening would be perfect. It was nice for them to spend a bit of quality time together as they had been really busy recently dealing with all sorts. They had had Simons Parent's evening and Sports day to attend to. They also had had Stella's birthday – she held a small party in the Rovers.

"It's nice to spend some time together by ourselves isn't it?" Peter commented.

"Yeah it is," Leanne smiled.

Peter leant over the table and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Leanne and Peter both ordered their food off the menu and patiently waited.

"You know I was so proud of the report Simon had from his parents evening last week," Peter said.

"I know I was too, his going to grow up to be a clever young boy, much like his dad" Leanne smiled.

"Thanks love" Peter said tucking a strand of Leanne's hair behind her ear.

They sat in silence, staring, never taking their eyes off each other. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was a silence where they smiled at each other lovingly, showing how much they devoted one another.

"You are so, so beautiful" Peter commented looking at his wife adoringly.

"Aww, thank you babe, I love you so much." Leanne said.

"I love you so much too" Peter replied as they once again shared a loving kiss across their table just before their food arrived.

They ate their food, enjoying themselves, laughing and having a good time. Neither Leanne nor Peter wanted to forget this night. This night had been perfect for them so far and they didn't want it to end. At the end of the evening they paid for their meals and headed back towards their flat enjoying a nice night in together. They walked arms in arms, Leanne's hair billowing behind her in the wind, the shining moonlight reflecting of it.

They entered the flat heading up the stairs. They opened the door and walked in before Peter pulled her into a deep and tender kiss. They followed each other into their bedroom their lips staying interlocked. Peter lay Leanne down on the bed and climbed on top of her, making sure he didn't put too much pressure on her as she was pregnant. He rolled over, letting Leanne be on top. They definitely knew that this was going to be a night to remember...


	6. Favourite Aunty Eva

It was a week before Leanne's appointment for her first scan. She decided to tell Eva today that she was pregnant and that Eva would become an aunty. She was a bit nervous to how Eva was going to react. Would she be happy for her? Or wouldn't she care and want nothing to do with her niece or nephew? Leanne didn't know, although she thought about it and knew that Eva did get on quite well with Simon.

"Hello, I'm back" Leanne called through the flat as she arrived back home. She had gone out to get some bread and milk since they had ran out.

"Hi love? What do you fancy for breakfast?" Peter said going over and giving Leanne a quick kiss.

"I'll just have some toast please, I'm not very hungry."

"Look you're not still worried about telling Eva are you?" Peter asked.

"What are you telling her?" Simon questioned.

"Never you mind Mr." Leanne told him, laughing slightly at how nosy he could be sometimes.

"Look mate go and get dressed and by the time you come back out your toast would of popped up, it'll be nicely buttered and it'll be cut up into nice little rectangles. How does that sound?" Peter said.

Simon laughed nodding his head before going into his bedroom to get changed.

Leanne and Peter sat down at the little kitchen table.

Leanne sighed. "Look I just want us to get on like a proper family; I want her to be a part of the baby's life."

"Then tell her that love, tell her how you feel and maybe she'll be okay with it and she will want to be a part of the baby's life." Peter reassured her.

"Yeah hopefully." Leanne said not still fully sounding convinced.

Simon came back through, fully dressed and sat down at the table with Leanne and Peter.

"Is my toast done yet?" Simon asked.

"Yes its coming right up" Peter said as he went over to butter his toast before placing it down in front of him.

"Thanks dad."

"That's okay son." Peter said ruffling his hair.

...

Leanne entered the pub going over to the bar. She saw both Stella and Eva standing there. _Right here goes_ she thought. She went over to them, smiling.

"Hiya love, how are you?" Stella asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, listen I was wondering if I could have a chat with Eva, if that's okay?"

Hearing her name, Eva came over.

"Did I hear my name?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Leanne asked.

Eva looked slightly confused. It wasn't very often Leanne and Eva talked to each other, even though they were sisters.

"Sure, should I be worried?"

Leanne smiled "No, don't worry."

"Okay, well if you want to come through," Eva said leading through to the back room as Leanne followed.

They both sat down on the couch facing each other. There was a short silence, Leanne not knowing how to begin. She smiled trying to break the awkwardness between them.

"Listen, there's something I think you should know." Leanne said

"Okay go on..." Eva said uncertain of what she was going to say.

"I'm pregnant... and I just wanted to let you know that considering you're going to be its aunty that I want you to be a part of its life. I need you to be its favourite aunty. Favourite Aunty Eva. I know me and you didn't get off to a good start, but I would really like for us to start over and be a proper family this time. I want us to be sisters who get on really well and look out for each other." Leanne let out all at once really quickly, hardly taking a breath.

Eva sat there in silence, before breaking out into a smile. "Congratulations, of course I'll be favourite Aunty Eva. I really am happy for you. And yeah I totally agree, I think we should start fresh." Eva Said.

"Great!" Leanne smiled. This went a lot better than she thought it would.

"Can I?" Eva asked reaching out her hand gesturing towards Leanne's tiny bump. Leanne nodded.

"Yeah of course."

Eva placed her hand on Leanne's stomach; grinning, knowing that there was a tiny life growing inside her. She couldn't quite believe that she was going to be an aunty.

"Does it feel weird? You know...knowing that there's a life growing inside you?" Eva asked interested.

"A bit, but it's also the most amazing feeling."

"What do you want, a boy or girl?" Eva said, now removing her hand from Leanne's stomach.

"Hmm, maybe a girl since me and Peter already have Simon, but I'll be happy whatever it is. As long as it's healthy."

"How many weeks gone are you?" Eva asked.

"I'm eleven, I've got my first scan next week." Leanne replied.

"Oh have you, well remember to come round and tell us how it went, and so you can show us the cute little ultrasound photo."

Leanne laughed and nodded, "Okay, I will."

Eva smiled, imagining having a little niece who she would spoil, buying her dresses, taking her shopping when she gets older. Eva looked towards Leanne, they were both smiling at each other, and for the first time she realised how much she loved Leanne as her sister...


	7. All goes well

It was the day of Leanne's first scan and they were both nervous and excited. Today they would see their baby for the first time. They decided to tell Simon after the scan, as they thought he deserved to know as he's going to be the baby's big brother. Leanne and Peter were also going to go round to the Rovers, as Leanne told Eva she would.

It was an half an hour before the appointment. Peter had gone to drop off Simon at Ken and Deirdre's before coming back home. Peter entered the flat and saw Leanne watching T.V.

"Hey love, what are you watching?" Peter asked sitting down next to her.

"Hmm...Oh nothing much. There's nothing really good on."

"Oh right, hey it's your appointment in a bit," Peter smiled.

"I know, I just hope everything's okay."

"Of course it will love, don't worry about it."

Half an hour later Peter and Leanne arrived at Weatherfield General Hospital. They went up to the front desk, and were asked to go and take a seat.

Leanne's midwife was actually Marcus who was a neighbour and friend of theirs. Leanne didn't mind as she knew that the person delivering her baby wasn't a total stranger and Peter was happy because he knew if there were ever any problems, Marcus would only be a few doors away. Leanne tapped her foot on the floor, impatiently.

"I'm sure we'll be called through in a bit," Peter said.

Leanne just nodded and rested her head on Peter's shoulder.

5 minutes later Marcus called them through. "Hello Leanne, how are you?" Marcus asked.

"I'm fine ta," Leanne replied.

"Good and how are you Peter?"

"I'm very well thanks."

"Great, well Leanne if you'd like to hop up onto this bed and lie back for me please." Marcus requested.

Leanne did so as she pulled up her top and Marcus put some tissue above and below her stomach so the gel didn't get on her clothes. Peter reached out his hand to Leanne's and held it. Marcus pulled out a probe and placed it on Leanne's stomach. He rolled it around a bit, then turned and smiled at Leanne and Peter.

He turned the screen, pointed at it and said "There's your baby."

Both Leanne and Peter grinned; they couldn't believe that the tiny image on the screen was their baby.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Marcus asked.

They both nodded their heads, eager to hear their baby's heartbeat.

"Yeah we would love to hear it please," Leanne replied.

Marcus smiled and got the heartbeat Doppler out. He put it on Leanne's stomach like he did with the probe, and within seconds they heard it. The beautiful sound of their baby's heartbeat. A single tear rolled down Leanne's cheek. She was so happy. She looked at the screen again; she still couldn't believe that that was hers and Peter's baby.

"I'll give you two a moment," Marcus said leaving the room.

"Our little baby's perfect," Peter commented.

"I know," Leanne agreed. Peter reached over and kissed Leanne sweetly on the lips.

...

Not long after Peter and Leanne had left Weatherfield General Hospital, with their next appointment booked and with a small ultrasound photo of their baby. They went into the Rovers and went over to Stella and Eva who were talking to Ken and Deirdre.

"Hi love, do you want to come through to the back? You too?" Stella asked nodding at Ken and Deirdre.

"Yeah sure."

"You two don't mind minding the bar for me for about ten or fifteen minutes do you?" Stella asked Tina and Sean.

"No of course not." Tina answered.

"Thanks."

Stella went through to the back room to where Leanne, Peter, Eva, Ken and Deirdre were before saying "So, how did it go?"

Leanne just smiled and pulled out the ultrasound photo, which she gave for them to see. They all oooooed and ahhhhhed.

"Aww congratulations you two, I'm so happy for you," Stella said.

"Us too," Eva, Ken and Deirdre agreed.

"By the way Simon is at ours still with Amy, Tracy's looking after them" Deidre told them.

"Oh right okay, well we'll go pick him up in a bit," Peter said.

Ten minutes later they had all protruded back out to the bar. Peter whispered something in Leanne's ear.

"If you want to..." Leanne smiled.

Peter nodded before saying "Hi everyone, I was just wondering if I could make a quick announcement. I know me and Leanne have had our ups and downs, but hey who hasn't? We've managed to make it this far, and now I'm delighted to tell you all that it's not just going to be me, Leanne and Simon anymore, as my beautiful wife here," he said gesturing towards Leanne "is pregnant with my baby and has made me the happiest man alive."

Everyone in the pub congratulated Leanne and Peter and were constantly being told that they were going to be brilliant parents as they already are to Simon and that they were going to have a perfect little family.

...

Thirty minutes later they arrived back home after picking Simon up from Ken and Deirdre's. They had decided that now was the time to tell Simon that he was going to be a big brother. They put their coats away and told Simon to sit down, which he did almost instantly.

"Right, you know how ages ago me and your mum were talking about you having a little brother or sister one day?" Peter asked his son.

"Well..."

Then before Peter or Leanne could go any further Simon said "Are you pregnant?" looking towards Leanne.

Leanne just laughed and nodded, as Simon threw his arms around her giving her a big hug. Peter laughed too.

"Wow, does this mean that I get to be a big brother?" Simon asked excited.

"It sure does." Peter said.

"Do you want to see a photo?" Leanne asked. Simon nodded, smiling.

Leanne pulled out the photo and handed it to Simon. But his smile vanished as his faced changed to puzzlement. He kept turning the photo round and was looking at it from different angles. He couldn't quite understand what he was supposed to be looking at.

Leanne chuckled and showed Simon the baby, telling him where it was in the picture.

"Ohhhh," Simon responded.

Simon looked up at them both and opened his arms wide, inviting his mum and dad in for a hug.

"I'm going to be a big brother," Simon said, excited to meet his little brother or sister...


	8. Popped Buttons

Leanne was now around 20 weeks pregnant, equal to around 5 months. Everything had been going great so far during the pregnancy and Leanne and Peter couldn't have been happier. Simon was so excited that he told all of his friends at school, boasting that he was going to be a big brother. It was also a very special time for Stella, as this would be her first biological grandchild. She saw Simon as her own grandson too, but it just wasn't the same. Both Ken and Deidre were equally as happy at the prospect of becoming grandparents again, and even Amy was thrilled that she was going to have a new cousin.

It was 9'Oclock on a Saturday morning and Leanne was getting dressed in the bedroom. She went over to the wardrobe and pulled out her largest pair of jeans, praying that she'd get into them. She didn't quite want to wear maternity clothes just yet. She also didn't want any tops screaming that she was pregnant as if no one would have guessed. She pulled her jeans up her legs and sucked all her breath in as she tried to do the button up at the top.

Peter stood by the bedroom door, watching her. Leanne was clueless that he was there. _Finally!_ She thought as she managed to push the button through the hole. She wasn't going to lie, they were a little tight but she didn't mind. She smiled as she looked into the mirror, but it vanished as her button popped off, flying across the room. Peter couldn't contain himself as he burst out laughing. Leanne looked towards the doorway, a look of pure anger on her face.

"It's not funny!" Leanne exclaimed to Peter.

Peter calmed himself, regaining his breath after laughing at her. "I'm sorry love, but you didn't actually expect to get those jeans on did you?"

Leanne looked slightly embarrassed as she thought she'd have a good chance of getting them on as they were her largest pair. "Well yeah, I did..."

Peter just smiled, before saying to her "Don't you think it's time you go out and get some maternity clothes?"

Leanne just simply groaned. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Peter walked up to her, wrapped his arms just under her growing bump and rested his chin on her shoulder from behind. They stood sideways and looked into the mirror on the wardrobe door.

"I thought you'd want to wear maternity clothes so that you could show of your beautiful bump that is protecting and containing our baby," Peter said, raising his hands up to the middle section of her bump, rubbing them in circular motions, which he knew immediately relaxed Leanne as she let out a deep sigh.

"It's not that, I do want to show off my bump, I just don't like the maternity clothes they sell," Leanne responded as Peter continued to rub his hands in circular motions on her bump.

Peter reassuringly kissed the side of her neck, just underneath her ear before he said "I'll tell you what, why don't me and you go out today, find some maternity clothes and I promise by the time we get back home you'll have some lovely pregnancy outfits, how does that sound?"

Leanne sighed again, "Yeah okay that sounds like a plan." She turned around so that she was facing Peter and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

...

Three hours later Leanne finally found herself with seven different pregnancy outfits which she could mix and match into more outfits. She was finally happy she had some clothes that she could now easily get on without any effort, and that she felt comfortable in.

Peter and Leanne were driving back home. "See, are you happy now that you've got some clothes to wear, some clothes that you can now get on without a struggle?" Peter asked with a grin on his face.

"Definitely!"

They arrived back home and entered the flat above the bookies, Leanne went to put her clothes away in the wardrobe. After they had had their tea, watched some TV and had put Simon to bed they had decided to have an early night themselves. Leanne was clearly exhausted, from walking around the shops and been on her feet most of the day. They both entered the bedroom, Peter changed out of his clothes leaving just his boxers on and Leanne changed into a nightdress that fitted perfectly over her bump.

They both climbed into bed together but left the quilt pushed back as they were both really hot. Peter did what he did every night. He reached down to the hem of Leanne's nightdress and pulled it up past her waist, till it was just above her bump. Peter rested on his side, his head next to her bump and placed his hands on both sides of her. He then leant down, placing sweet butterfly kisses all over her bump. Leanne watched him, a warm smile on her lips. Peter then got his hand and traced patterns over her bump and around her belly button with his finger. Leanne giggled as this tickled her slightly.

"Hello," Peter whispered to her bump as he knew it would help build your bond with the baby before it's even born.

"I'm your daddy; your mom and I can't wait to meet you."

"Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

Peter began singing the lullaby 'Hush Little Baby" to the bump, but instead of saying 'mama' he changed it to 'dada'.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.__  
__Dada's gonna buy you a mockingbird___

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,__  
__Dada's gonna buy you a diamond ring___

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,__  
__Dada's gonna buy you a looking glass___

_And if that looking glass gets broke,__  
__Dada's gonna buy you a Billy goat___

_And if that Billy goat won't pull,__  
__Dada's gonna buy you a cart and bull___

_And if that cart and bull turn over,__  
__Dada's gonna buy you a dog named Rover___

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark__  
__Dada's gonna buy you a horse and cart___

_And if that horse and cart fall down,__  
__You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

Once Peter finished singing, he looked up at Leanne and noticed she was sleeping peacefully, with the warm smile still placed on her lips. Peter planted one last kiss on her bump, before pulling her nightdress back down, careful not to wake her. He then leant beside her and wrapped his arms around her bump, protecting them both. Before Peter knew it, he soon drifted off into a blissful sleep. __


	9. Past Memories

It was the next day, and Leanne had decided to go round and see Stella today. She hadn't spoke to her properly in a while and she decided today was the day. She managed to peel herself out of bed and out of Peters grasp as his arms were still wrapped around her bump. As they went shopping yesterday Leanne now had some maternity clothes to wear. She picked out some light blue jeans which the button luckily did up this time, a white top that hugged her bump perfectly, and some tan leather boots and jacket. She put them on and went into the kitchen and made herself some breakfast; she decided not to wake Peter and Simon as she believed they needed the sleep.

Once she had finished her breakfast, did her hair and make-up and brushed her teeth she wrote a note to Peter:

_Hi Love,_

_Just to let you know I have gone round to Stella's, I don't know how long I'll be but I should be back just before tea. There's some milk left in the fridge for you and Simon to have breakfast and a cup of tea or coffee. Tell Simon I said good morning and I'll see him later. Have a good day,_

_Love Leanne xxx_

Leanne placed the letter next to Peter's bedside table so that it'll be the first thing he will see when he wakes up. She grabbed her keys and exited the flat, making her way over to the Rover's Return. Stella had given her a set of keys, so she could get in without having to knock. She put the keys in the backdoor and entered into the back room where she found loads of boxes piled over the table and floor, her mother sobbing quietly.

"Mum, are you okay?" Leanne asked concerned as she walked over to Stella.

Stella quickly wiped away she tears and looked up at Leanne. "Hiya love, I didn't see you there, I'm fine how about you?" Stella replied gesturing Leanne to sit down on the couch.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, and if you're fine how come I came in and found you crying?"

"Oh don't worry love it's nothing, I'm just been daft. Anyway another of me how about you, are you and my unborn grandchild okay?"

Leanne knew something was up, but she knew better than to carry on about it and decided to let it go, "Yeah the baby's doing fine mum, me and Peter went out yesterday to get some maternity clothes as the button popped of my largest pair of trousers," Leanne said, a big grin on her face, although she didn't find it too funny yesterday.

Stella giggled slightly, "Well you are five months pregnant, you can't expect to stay in normal clothes for long,"

Leanne laughed, "Yeah I know."

"Anyway what are all these boxes you've got laying around everywhere?" Leanne asked, before she noticed the boxes had three words written on them: Stella, Les and Leanne.

Stella was quiet as she knew Leanne had noticed what was written on the boxes.

"...Why have these boxes got mine, yours and my dad's name on them?" Leanne asked curiously although she already knew the answer.

Stella sighed "I found these boxes up in the loft, I've had them for years but this morning is the first time I've actually looked at them in years. As you've probably already guessed, inside these boxes are photo albums of us, your first clothes, your first shoes, videos and bits of other stuff."

Leanne didn't say anything. Did she want to see what was inside these boxes? Or was it best to not, and just leave all that stuff in the past? No, she decided it would be interesting to see pictures of her mother and father together, and to see what she wore and looked like as a baby.

"Is that why you were crying when I came in, because looking at this stuff brought back memories?"

Stella simply nodded.

"Would we be able to have a look at them together?" Leanne asked.

Stella smiled "Of course love," she reached over to the nearest box and pulled out one of the photo albums. Leanne and Stella sat back against the couch, the album in Stella's hand. Leanne noticed that in the middle of the front cover of the photo album was a picture of her Stella cradling a baby in her arms, her dad's arms wrapped around Stella's waist, his chin resting on her shoulder smiling down at the baby, which she guessed was her.

Stella pointed at the picture "That was the first day we brought you home, me and Les were over the moon."

Leanne just smiled as Stella turned over the front cover, showing a page of different photos. Stella pointed to the first picture "This picture here was when I was 20 weeks pregnant with you." It showed Les wrapping his hands around her bump from behind, Stella's hands resting on top. It was actually the same way Peter held her yesterday; Leanne couldn't help noticing the similarities between her and Peter and her mum and dad. The next picture was of Stella, she was 40 weeks pregnant as it said beneath the picture, her bump looked pretty huge. "Here's a picture of your dad holding you for the first time in hospital, you can see how happy he was from the big grin on his face," Stella pointed out at another picture. When they finally reached the last page Leanne saw her favourite picture yet. You could tell Stella had just given birth to her as she was in a hospital gown and she was lying on a bed. It was a picture of Stella holding baby Leanne in her arms and was in a lip-locked kiss with Les, a celebration of their precious daughter.

A tear dropped onto the page, and Leanne realized it was her own. Stella looked at Leanne and embraced her into a tight hug. "I am so, so sorry Leanne." Leanne didn't respond, they just cried in each other's arms for a while.

...

By the end of the day, they had looked through all of the boxes, admired the cute clothes and shoes, smiled at the rest of the albums, laughed at the videos. Although Leanne was almost sick at one point as they accidentally came across a sex tape her mum and her dad made together. Stella had never been so embarrassed, and Leanne felt as though she'd been scarred for life, but they eventually got over it.

Finally Leanne decided it was best to return home as Peter was probably making tea.

"Look mum I best go, but thank you for today, I've really enjoyed it. Just make sure you keep that erm...video of you and dad out of my sight," Leanne laughed.

Stella laughed back "Your welcome love, I'm glad you've had a good time and don't worry I will. Just remember to keep me updated with how everything is going with the baby okay?"

Leanne nodded, "You know I will mum."

Stella walked up to Leanne, stroked her bump as if she was saying bye to the baby and kissed Leanne on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon okay," Stella said.

"See you soon," Leanne responded and with that she was out the door, Stella looking at the spot she was just moments ago. She closed the door and went back into the backroom and picked up the first album she showed Leanne. She pulled out the last picture, the one where she was holding Leanne, and was in a lip-locked kiss with Les. She traced her finger over the picture where Les was, then held the picture close to her heart.

"Oh Les, if only you knew how much I still love you. How much I regret leaving you. You were my first ever love, my only ever love," Stella whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.


	10. Strange Feelings

A month had gone by, and Leanne was now 24 weeks. Peter and Leanne had just dropped Simon off to school, and were now back in the bookies where they both worked. Leanne felt a bit tired, so Peter told her to go up to the flat and have a lie down for a couple of hours. Leanne knew better than to argue with him, so she went upstairs to see if she could get some rest. Once she lay down on the bed she placed her hand around her bump. Her eyelids felt like heavy weights, yet when she closed her eyes she just couldn't sleep. Leanne sighed, she knew it was useless. She was bored, so decided to go back downstairs to see if she could help Peter with anything.

"Hey love, did you manage to get some rest?" Peter called to her as she entered the bookies.

"Not a wink."

"Aww, come here love," Peter said his arms outstretched as he pulled Leanne into a comforting hug.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Leanne asked not sounding very enthusiastic.

"Not really love, were not really busy today."

Leanne groaned. "I'm bored, I'm tired and I'm fat," Leanne said as she slumped into a chair into the back room.

Peter could immediately tell that Leanne was having one of her off days. He knew it was down to her hormones, but he knew better than to mention that it was. He followed her into the back room, pulled her up out of the chair, sat down in it himself, and then pulled Leanne back down into his lap.

"Hey love, you are not fat at all, you're pregnant. You're carrying our beautiful child, and you should be extremely proud, because I know I'm proud of you. You're giving me the best gift a guy could ask for, so don't ever call yourself fat." Peter told her softly.

"Yeah your right, I'm sorry," Leanne said sounding exhausted.

"Hey you've got nothing to be sorry for love," Peter said as he kissed the top of her head. Leanne nestled her head into the crook of Peter's neck and cuddled up into his body. She felt safe in his arms, and being in his arms helped her to relax. Before she knew it she was sound asleep. Peter looked down at her and smiled. He got up and left her in the chair, then went back out behind the counter where he only found Steve there.

"Steve, you couldn't do us a favour could you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Well Leanne's been tired these last few days, and she's finally managed to fall asleep, only I want to take her up to the flat where she'll be more comfortable. Would you be able to open the door to the flat, so I can carry her up?" Peter said.

"Oh yeah, sure mate."

"Okay thanks," Peter said as he went into the back room, lifted Leanne up in his arms and carried her out to the front. Steve shut the bookies shop, so no one could get in. Steve grabbed Peter's keys out of his pocket and opened the flat door. He then when upstairs, Peter following behind so he could open the second door at the top. Once inside Peter took Leanne into their bedroom and placed her on the bed, before tucking her in like a sweet innocent child that was far away lost somewhere in their dreams.

Steve and Peter then went back downstairs back to the bookies. "Thanks Steve."

"Anytime mate."

...

Leanne managed to get around five hours sleep; it was now around late afternoon. She opened her eyes and found herself in hers and Peter's bed. She guessed that Peter had carried her up. She smiled now feeling a lot better and feeling a lot more awake. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich and an ice cold glass of water. She may have felt better after her little nap, but it didn't solve the problem of her being bored. Leanne grabbed her purse from out of her bag and opened it to find £2.00 in there. _Brilliant, I'm going to go and get a magazine from the Kabin, _Leanne thought as she took her coat of the hook and wrapped it around her doing the buttons up. The coat really showed off her bump. She got the money out of her purse and grasped the keys from of the top of the cabinet before going down the stairs, shutting the door behind her.

Leanne managed to waddle across the road, where she found Marcus and Maria on the other side just outside the Kabin.

"Hey Leanne, how are you, how is everything going?" Marcus asked.

"Hi Marcus, yeah I'm fine thanks, just really bored that's why I've came over so I can treat myself to a magazine," Leanne smiled.

Maria groaned remembering her pregnancy before saying "I know exactly how you feel Leanne; I was bored out of my tree when I was pregnant with Liam."

Leanne laughed, "Anyway I better go, it was nice seeing you both." After they said bye, she entered the Kabin and went over to the magazines. Luckily there was a large variety of magazines for her to choose from, Leanne settled on the one she wanted and went over to the counter where she found Rita and Emily nattering together.

"Hello Leanne, feel like I haven't seen you in a while, how are you getting on love?" Rita asked kindly.

Leanne chuckled, "Yeah I'm fine thanks how are you two?" She asked Rita and Emily.

"Yeah, we're great thank you Leanne, anyway how's that baby of yours?" Emily responded.

"Yeah the baby's doing great thanks, both happy and healthy," Leanne smiled patting her bump.

"Oh that's good, you're getting quite a bump now aren't you, how far along are you?" Rita questioned.

Leanne laughed "I know yeah, I'm 24 weeks, so 6 months."

"So only 3 months left then, are you nervous about the birth?" Rita asked.

"A bit, I'm trying not to think about it to be honest."

"Well I'm sure you'll be fine and I hope it all works out for you" Emily said.

"Thanks," Leanne smiled.

"Anyway, that'll be £1.70 please love," Rita said pointing to the magazine on the counter that Leanne had picked out.

Leanne gave Rita the money and said bye to Rita and Emily. Just as she opened the door, Leanne heard Rita call "Tell Peter I said good luck to you both."

Leanne smiled and thanked her, and then she was gone out the door as she headed for the bookies.

...

Leanne went back over to the bookies to see how Peter was getting on. When she got in there she didn't expect to find Deirdre, Stella and Eva in there too.

"Oh hello everybody, what's the occasion?" Leanne laughed as she walked in behind the counter.

"Hello love, how are you feeling now?" Peter asked pecking Leanne on the lips.

Leanne smiled "Yeah, I'm feeling better thanks, hello you three," Leanne added looking at Deidre, Stella and Eva.

They all replied hello and all asked each other how everyone was doing. "So what's happening then?" Leanne asked.

"Well Eva and I were just passing by, when Deirdre summoned us over through the window," Stella commented.

"Well now your all here I just wanted to say that it's Ken's birthday next week and I was wondering if we could have a surprise birthday party for him in the Rovers?" Deirdre asked them all.

"Oh that's a great idea," Stella said as the rest nodded, until Leanne gave a sharp gasp and clutched her stomach with her hand.

They all turned to her. "Lea, are you alright love what's wrong?" Peter asked concerned.

"Oh don't worry it's probably nothing," Leanne said as she went back round to the front of the counter to sit down on a stool.

"Are you sure love?" Peter asked.

"Honestly Peter I'm fi-" Leanne gasped again, her hand on the side of her bump.

"You know I've actually got this strange feeling inside my stomach."

"Hmm, do you mind if I put my hand on your bump?" Stella asked.

"No, sure go ahead"

Stella reached over to Leanne's bump and placed her hand on it. She waited a few seconds until a huge smile broke out across her face.

Stella chuckled before saying, "Love, I think you'll find that's the baby kicking."

Leanne looked up at Stella smiling, "Wow, I didn't even realise."

Everybody else was smiling too, as they all leaned forward and each put a hand on her bump feeling the baby kick. Leanne sat there smiling, as Peter looked up at her. There was so much love in his eyes, he leaned in and captured her in a deep and tender, loving kiss. He felt like he was the happiest and luckiest man in the world right now.


	11. Troubled Dreams

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone cheered when Deirdre entered the Rovers with Ken. They had decided to hold a surprise party for him. He had a look of shock but gratefulness on his face as he thanked everyone in the pub. Ken walked over to where Peter and Leanne were next to Stella. They were both sitting at the bar, both with a glass of orange juice in their hands.

"Hello you two," Ken greeted them.

"Hey, Happy Birthday Dad, one year older ay?" Peter laughed.

"Yes, thank you very much Peter."

Leanne chuckled, "Happy Birthday Ken."

"Thank you Leanne," Ken smiled.

"How are you doing?" Ken added.

"I'm doing great thanks, I'm just glad to get out the flat to be honest," Leanne responded.

Just then they saw Simon walking over towards them. _Something doesn't seem right about him? _Leanne thought. That's when she noticed how pale he looked. She instantly knew something was wrong, it was one of those motherly instincts she got.

"Hey Si what's wrong?" Leanne asked concerned.

"I don't feel very well Mum," Simon complained.

"Did you feel like this earlier Son?" Peter asked.

Simon just nodded as Stella said, "C'mon, let's take you to the back room where I can get you a nice hot chocolate, how does that sound."

Simon nodded again. "Will you come with me mum?"

"Of course I will," Leanne smiled trying to make him feel better.

Stella, Leanne and Simon walked through to the back room where Simon sat down on the sofa. Stella went into the kitchen to make them all a hot chocolate. Leanne sat down on the sofa as Simon cuddled up to her resting his head against her side as she put her arm around him. Once Stella came back through with the hot chocolates, they thanked her and she left the room so that they could talk.

Suddenly without warning Simon burst into tears, bawling on Leanne's shoulder hysterically. Leanne wrapped her arms around him, protecting him, trying to calm him down. "Simon what is it darling?" She got no response as he carried on crying his heart out, leaving Leanne with a tear stained top. His chest heaved up and down as he sobbed uncontrollably. His eyes leaked with pain and sadness as tears ran down his red cheeks. "Please tell me what's wrong Simon," Leanne begged as her eyes brimmed with water, feeling Simons pain too.

"It w-was b-bur-burning. I-I couldn't g-get out. N-no one tried t-to save or h-help me. I w-was scared that I'd n-never see you or d-dad again," Simon choked out. Leanne pulled him back so that she was looking at him. She got her thumbs and wiped away the remaining tears under his bloodshot eyes.

"What are you talking about Simon?" Leanne asked quietly, slightly confused. Then she remembered. She pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh Simon, have you been having nightmares about the night of the tram crash when you were stuck in Claire's and Ashley's house?" Leanne asked softly. She felt Simons chin nod up and down on her shoulder.

"Aww Simon, you're safe now sweetheart. There's nothing to worry about anymore. And remember we would never not come and save you, you know how much we all love and care for you."

"I know."

Leanne sat with Simon for a little while longer until he had completely calmed down. She turned on the T.V for him, waited for him to settle, kissed the top of his head and told him she was just going back out to the bar to speak to Peter.

"Hey love, is everything okay?" Peter asked his wife.

"No not really. I've just had Simon burst out into tears on me. Apparently he has been having nightmares about the night of the tram crash; I've just managed to settle him down. He's watching T.V at the moment," Leanne said.

"Oh no, he isn't, is he," Peter replied.

Stella sighed, "Poor thing."

"If it carries on we might have to take him to the doctors to see if there is a way to stop these nightmares," Leanne said.

Not long after, the party started to die down a bit and Peter and Leanne decided to leave, given that Leanne was pregnant and was tired and that they needed to get Simon home. They said bye to everyone then headed home.

...

"MUM! MUM! MUM!" Simon shouted at the top of his lungs.

Leanne's eyes snapped open, hearing her son yell for her. Peter sat up, also awakened from Simons shouting, and asked Leanne if she wanted him to go but told him it was alright. She went straight to Simon's room after putting on her dressing gown and turned his light on. She noticed he was covered in cold sweat. She sat down on the edge of his bed and shook him slightly to see if she could wake him up.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Simon cried out from his sleep.

"SIMON!" Leanne half shouted still unable to wake him.

Suddenly Simon bolted right up as his eyes darted open. He was taking short and heavy breaths, every bone in his body shaking as he looked around the room, until he noticed Leanne sitting next to him on his bed.

"Mum!" Simon whimpered as he climbed into Leanne's arms.

"Shh, it's okay, I've got you, mummy's got you."

Simon sniffled, his breath turning back to normal. "Can I sleep with you and dad tonight please?" Simon pleaded.

Leanne looked at him, her heart broken from seeing the pain these nightmares were putting him through. "Of course you can darling." Leanne walked with Simon into hers and Peter's bedroom where they found Peter sitting up in bed waiting for them.

"Hey are you okay mate?" Peter asked half awake, half asleep. Simon just nodded.

"His come to sleep with us tonight."

"Sure, come here mate," Peter said tapping the bed. Simon climbed up onto the bed as Leanne got in the other side and switched off the lamp. She turned on her side and smiled when she felt Simon cuddle up to her. She put her arms protectively around him and kissed the top of his head.

"Good night mum, Good night dad."

"Good night darling," Peter and Leanne said in unison. And they all soon drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
